Never Again
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Ryou and Mariku have a not so ideal relationship. Fights are sure to happen with how different they are. But this time it seems it may have gotten out of hand. Will they make up and get back together? Read on and find out. Deathshipping  Ryou x Y Marik


**Hey look I wrote deathshipping 8D It's been a while X3 Though I'm not all to fond of this oneshot, I hope other people are though :3 Here's Ryou now with the disclaimer**

**Ryou: Fluffy no Danna doesn't own Yugioh or it's characters, which is a shame since I would probably get screen time...**

**Right you are cream puff, but alas I have no rights. Oh well, read on and enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>"I hate him Marik, I seriously hate him."<p>

Ryou Bakura huffs angrily into his cell phone, his chocolaty brown eyes narrow in a harsh glare. He paces back and forth in his room, pausing to give his bedpost a swift kick. Not the wisest idea for he is only wearing socks as protection. He yelps in pain when his foot makes contact.

Hearing this, Marik gives a chuckle on the other end of the line. "Ryou don't take your anger out on inanimate objects, they aren't the ones your mad at."

"You're right, I'm mad at Mariku," Ryou responds hissing slightly from the pain of his throbbing toe. "I don't know how we've stayed together for so long."

"It's because you're head over heels in love with him," Marik explains softly. "Even though he's a walking disaster you know you've got it bad for him."

Ryou glares, plopping down on his bed. "Well I don't anymore, I am sick of putting up with his dangerous mood swings. I shouldn't be forced to be around a ticking time bomb ready to destroy at any moment!"

Marik remains silent for a moment, composing his thoughts. "Ryou I know it isn't easy being around Mariku, trust me on that, but you mean the world to him. I know you know that."

"Yeah well if I meant so much to him he wouldn't constantly leave now would he?" Ryou retorts, his voice cold and bitter.

Again Marik stays silent for a bit, not sure how to respond to that. After a couple minutes, he releases a sigh. "Ryou… I know you better than this. You know that you're the most important person to him. If he leaves it's to stop himself from hurting you… it'd crush Mariku if he ever were to lay a hand on you."

Ryou falls back against his pillows, knowing that Marik had a point… every time Mariku lost his temper around Ryou he'd do everything in his power to find something to smash, something to tear apart, just so long that it wasn't Ryou getting hurt. That hasn't happened in ages though, Mariku was making so much progress…

"I know Marik," Ryou sighs. "But what am I supposed to do? You know he says the worst things when he's angry… how am I supposed to forgive him for using painful memories against me? How can I trust him?"

"Ryou if there is one thing I know it's that Mariku would never do anything to purposely hurt you," Marik says sternly. "He just… never thinks before he speaks you know? He'd never spill any secret about you to the world. He may say something stupid to you when you're fighting, but he'd never go behind your back."

Closing his brown eyes, Ryou lets out a tired groan, knowing that Marik is yet again, absolutely right… but why is he still so hurt and confused?

Ryou hears Marik sigh, probably giving up on trying to get through to his hurting friend. "…just think about what I said okay? I know you probably won't get over this for a while, but don't give up completely on him, he needs you."

With that, Marik hangs up, leaving Ryou all alone to his thoughts. Groaning quietly, Ryou rolls onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

What is he supposed to do now? Ryou wants to forgive Mariku, to have his boyfriend hold him and tell him that everything's going to be okay… but he also doesn't want to go through this _again_. This isn't the first time Mariku lost his temper and stormed away after the two fought. Hell fighting is a part of their relationship what with Mariku being so unstable and Ryou being so stubborn.

Yet with every negative thought aimed at Mariku, five wonderful memories over take it. When Mariku is mad, he's _really_ mad, yet when Mariku is sweet he's _really_ sweet.

One time Mariku actually went out and bought him a stuffed bunny, just because Ryou was sad… that's one of Ryou's favourite memories…

_"Ryou, are you in there?"_

_Hearing his boyfriend's question, Ryou shuffles towards his bedroom door, quickly wiping his bloodshot eyes. He opens the door a fraction, peeking out cautiously. Mariku offers Ryou a small grin, his arms hiding something behind his back. Slowly Ryou opens the door wider, moving to let Mariku inside._

_Once fully inside, Mariku's gaze softens. Ryou shuffles a bit uncomfortably, unsure of what to do or say… Suddenly, to his surprise, Mariku holds out a big green stuffed bunny. The big bunny has large glossy black eyes with an emerald green bow tie. His fur looks so soft and fluffy… Ryou can only stare blankly at the bunny, not quite sure with what to make with the strange animal._

_Mariku pushes the bunny forward, placing it in Ryou's arms. Ryou blinks down at the toy, completely caught off guard from the kind gesture. He looks up at Mariku with wide, watery brown eyes. Mariku didn't know what was troubling Ryou… yet he knew that he was still upset. He actually went out of his way to try to help Ryou just for the sake of cheering him up…_

_"His name if Puff… I'm not really good with cutesy names sorry…" Mariku quickly explains. "I know it probably isn't enough, I just don't want to see you sad."_

_Staring down at Puff for a couple minutes Ryou remains silent before quickly running over and wrapping his arms around Mariku's neck. Mariku blinks, stunned that he got a reaction like that out of the sad teen. On instinct Mariku wraps his arms around Ryou's waist and pulls him in closer for a loving embrace._

_They stayed like that for a long while. Mariku loving rubs along Ryou's back as he silently lets out his sobs. How long? They really don't know, nor do they truly care. Mariku just knows that he must stay and Ryou knows that he should never ever let go..._

Sniffling quietly, Ryou rubs his eyes and sits up, bringing his knees to his chest. That was one of his favourite memories… that is, until Mariku one day took his anger out on the innocent bunny, ripping him to shreds. Ryou sighs, resting his chin on top of his knees.

Why? Why can't things be nice and simple like that? Ryou releases another sigh, closing his eyes as a few tears begin to fall. Maybe this is Ryou's fault… maybe he just expects too much. Really, all he wants now is for him and Mariku to be together and happy… is that too much?

It shouldn't be... why couldn't they be happy? Really, is that too much?

Probably… nothing ever seems to go right. The universe has its targets and victims so it's better to just accept your fait sooner and let the universe have its way with you… no, no that isn't fair at all. Hell when did the universe get so bitchy?

Ryou shakes his head and stops his strange inner ramblings. Getting up he shuffles over to his desk and stares down at the pictures crowding around the smooth surface. Many pictures of his friends fill up the frames, but the ones he stares at the longest are the ones with him and Mariku…

There's something about that crazy haired psycho that draws Ryou in. No matter all the times they fight, they always find a way to get back together… but not this time. Mariku left and there's nothing Ryou can do about it.

He can feel salty tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, trying their hardest to fall. A stinging numbness aches in his chest making it difficult to breath. Ryou lets out a shaky breath, realising quickly that he was holding it in. After all his anger, Ryou still finds a way to cry… he really is head over heels in love with Mariku, and all he wants is for things to reconcile, but that's not likely to happen… not this time.

Allowing his tears to fall, Ryou flips down the picture he was looking at and walks back to his bed. Lying down on the comfortable surface, Ryou pulls a pillow up to his chest and openly cries into the plush surface. Mariku's gone and he's not coming back… right?

_Knock knock knock_

'Who… who is that?' Ryou remains in his bed, unsure if the knocking was just in his head or not…

_"Ryou are… are you there?"_

'Mariku?' Ryou quickly gets up and scrambles towards the door. Instead of opening it, he just stands there, not really believing what he heard…

"What do you want?"

Ryou winces, he tired to sound bitter but his voice only came out as solemn and empty. On the other side of the door Mariku remains quiet, panicking Ryou slightly. 'He didn't leave did he?'

"…I know you're mad, and you have every right to be… but please Ryou open the door."

Watery brown eyes widen, he sounds so… so miserable. It was tearing at Ryou's heart to hear someone so strong and confident sound like that… he opens the door.

Peeking out cautiously, Ryou opens the door a bit wider. Mariku stands with his shoulders hunched, arms behind his back… Ryou stays silent as he looks him over, surprised to see so much guilt swirling around Mariku. Deciding that Mariku really is sincere with what he said, Ryou fully opens his door and lets Mariku inside.

Hesitantly Mariku walks inside Ryou's small room quietly. The two stand in the awkward tension, neither knowing what exactly to say…

Suddenly, looking up and regaining his confidence Mariku breaks the silence. "Ryou, I know I fucked up again and that you'd be better off without me but… but I can't keep myself from being around you," He pulls out the item he was carrying behind his back. "I know this probably seems stupid… but it was the only thing I could think of to show you how sorry I am…"

Ryou stares at the object stunned, "P-puff?"

Puff, the green bunny that Mariku had bought- then destroyed- was resting in Mariku's arms now. Sure, it was stitched up and had a few patches of foreign fabric holding it together but it was still the same bunny in the same green bow tie.

"I'm no good with sewing so I asked Bakura if he knew what to do. Turns out he's really good at sewing stuff animals back together… don't tell him I told you that he'll probably beat me senseless." Mariku chuckles weakly, pushing the bunny closer towards Ryou.

Slowly, Ryou reaches out and grabs the bunny, staring down into its large, glossy black eyes. He quickly pulls the bunny close, giving Puff a huge hug as he stares up at Mariku in disbelief.

Mariku stares back before averting his gaze, guilt tearing at his chest. "I know that this isn't enough, or that you'll probably never get over how much I've hurt you… but please allow me to be your friend. I don't deserve it… but I know I'm unable to stay away," He looks up at Ryou, his eyes determined and heartfelt. "I'll never be able to stay away…"

Ryou stays quiet for a moment, letting the words sink in… looking directly at Mariku he ignores all reason and walks over towards him. He stays still for a moment, unsure of what to do… throwing all caution away he quickly wraps his arms around Mariku's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Lavender eyes widen, the kiss catching Mariku completely off guard. He feels Ryou pull back and stares down at the albino, curious as to what just happened.

"Don't leave," he mumbles, hugging Mariku close. "Just don't leave, not again."

Ryou feels Mariku slowly wrap his arms around Ryou's waist, returning the hug. He sighs as he feels Mariku kiss the top of his head, slowly rubbing his back.

"I won't, no, I can't… I can't leave you Ryou."

Mariku holds Ryou close, allowing the smaller male to try into his chest, offering all the comfort love he has. They stayed like that for a long while. How long? They really don't know, nor do they truly care. Mariku just knows that he won't leave and Ryou knows that he will never ever let go.

Never again

* * *

><p><strong>Again I don't really like this oneshot but it's the first deathshipping that I've written in <em>months<em> so I guess it's better then nothing XD Please tell me what you think, I love to hear feed back :3 **


End file.
